Water Under the Bridge
by sakurayamakawa
Summary: Kagome gets mad at Inu-yasha and leaves him. But he left a big impression on her life. Even bigger than she knew... what will happen? i dunno... just read the darn thing... (COMPLETE!)
1. Prologue: start of trouble

Hiya. I'm Sakura and I'm here with my first Inuyasha fanfic. I know I'm not really that good at writing but I figured that I'd like to give Inuyasha a shot. For those who are interested to know why this thing doesn't have a tittle.it's because I couldn't think of one. I need help! WAI!? *starts looking under stuff for anything or anyone that could help* hello? Anyone? Anything?  
  
Aya: *sweat drops* um, could you um, excuse my onee-san? *whispers* she's suffering from extreme stress right now. Her boyfriend just broke up with her and he wants to marry me!  
  
Sakura: *looks at aya* I heard that you little twit! Nobody believe her, nothing she says is the truth!  
  
Aya: Oh really! Well in that case. AHEM! Sakura Yamakawa a.k.a. Tina Turner, and that's her real name by the way, does not, I repeat, NOT own any anime except for her stuff in her room. *smiles evilly* How was THAT for truth? Huh sis?  
  
Sakura: a bit much aya, a bit much. I never doubted you for a second. Now, let's get on with it shall we?  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~ *~  
  
"Damn it Kagome! I told you to stay there!" Inu-yasha yelled at the raven- haired girl in front of him.  
  
She turned around, revealing her golden eyes, only to shoot the half-youkai a hard core glare.  
  
"I'm not a child Inuyasha, and I practically saved your life! You should be thanking me instead of yelling at me like some, some.LUNATIC!!!"  
  
"OH! A lunatic am I? Well this lunatic, as you put it, has saved your life dozens of times! So don't start with that 'I saved your life' bit!"  
  
"Well then I won't! I don't have to be here! It isn't my time and I'm just doing you a favor by coming here, helping to find those precious 'shards'!"  
  
"Why don't you just go home then, you sniveling little mortal! I bet your mommy's waiting for you right now!"  
  
"I-I." Kagome stammered and turned around purposely. The dog demon just leered at her.  
  
"Wha's the matter? Cat got your tongue?!" he sneered.  
  
They even forgot the fact that Miroku and Sango were watching them. They were both totally oblivious to anything or anyone beyond themselves.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku. "Don't you think we should stop them?" she asked.  
  
The monk just shook his head. Sango understood what he was trying to say.  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha often fought but neither of the two watching them now had ever, EVER seen them as mad as they were now. And strangely enough, it was because both didn't want anything happening to the other. They both knew that it was useless trying to stop them now.  
  
Sango sighed. 'Well, at least they're not killing each other.yet' she thought.  
  
Miroku was watching the fight and it didn't look too good to him. 'If either of them even do half of what their saying, I bet maybe even Naraku would have a heart attack trying to stop them' he thought.  
  
"I don't need your help, you.you.ugly female!" Inu-yasha yelled at Kagome.  
  
'Uh oh. Bad move Inu-yasha. Shouldn't have said that to Kagome' Sango thought.  
  
Miroku thought so too. He could see that Kagome was really pissed now. Both of her hands were curled into fists. 'I've gotta do SOMETHING! Um, let's see.'  
  
But before the perverted monk could do or even think of doing something, Kagome struck. Not with her hands as he expected, but said the one thing that everyone truly feared she would say. The one thing that Inu-yasha never wanted to hear.  
  
"I'M GOING HOME!!!" she yelled. Inu-yasha cringed.  
  
'Uh oh. *gulp* um, I think I've gone too far.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
And he was right. Kagome gathered up all her stuff and made straight for the well. It didn't matter to her that she had to walk all the way there instead of being carried or riding like she's used to. Right now all she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and cry her heart out.  
  
Inu-Yasha hurriedly decided that a quick apology was in order. He ran to catch up with her and apologize but she didn't even look at him when he walked beside her.  
  
"Kagome.I.I." he stuttered. She spun around and gave him a cold smile.  
  
"Save it, Inu-Yasha. I don't want to hear anymore of your pathetic apologies. I bet you don't even know what you're apologising FOR!!!" she stated and cut him off when he would've said something else. "And don't even bother denying it, you.you.callused, overbearing jerk!"  
  
That one shut him up preeetty well. But it didn't stop him from following her.  
  
'He's still following me, the jack-ass! Can't he even take a hint?! AH! I know.'  
  
Kagome stopped walking all of a sudden, making Inu-yasha's hopes soar. It was flattened pretty quickly when he found himself facedown on the dirt.  
  
'Well, looks like she really got mad this time' he thought. All the other times they had fought, she had never, EVER used the prayer beads to get him to stay while she went off on her own. 'I just hope this thing wears off fast so I can follow her.'  
  
To his surprise, it didn't wear off until night time, proving that Kagome was still bristling with anger. Actually, it could've been longer but it wore off the minute that Kagome was in her time.  
  
At Kagome's house.  
  
"Tadaima!" Kagome walked inside the house and stopped to take off her shoes. Her mother came out of the kitchen wearing an apron that said, 'Best Mom, Best Dad'.  
  
"Kagome? What are you doing home dear? I thought that you were going to get another one of those jewels along with your friends. Did anything happen?" her mother asked.  
  
She just sighed. Usually, she would have confided in her mom and asked for advice but not now. Now she was just too tired, mentally and physically to even bother. She went straight to her room not even greeting her brother and grand-pa.  
  
Her mom just looked at her sadly, knowing that something was terribly wrong and that she couldn't do anything to help her baby.  
  
Sighing, her mom went back into the kitchen.  
  
Upstairs.  
  
Kagome took off her clothes and sank into the warm water. The water felt good against her skin. She closed her eyes and let her body relax, trying not to think of a thing.  
  
Unwillingly, the picture of a certain white-haired boy flitted across her eyes. She imagined hearing from him what she wanted to hear most. 3 words, just 3 words that would put a smile on her face. Her most secret wish, but one that she knew would never come true.  
  
She opened her eyes, banishing the images. Sighing, she shook her head. She really was hopeless. She already knew that he loved someone else but she still kept seeing his face when she closed her eyes.  
  
She stood up from the tub, her face set in a determined expression. She would forget that Inu-yasha, just wait and see.  
  
Kagome shivered unwillingly as the wind hit her warm skin. She got dressed quickly and went back into her room. She collapsed on her bed, snuggling under the covers. She fought to keep awake but the day took it's toll on her body at last, granting her a reprieve and making her fall into a dreamless sleep.  
  
When she was asleep, a shadow crept up the tree beside her bedroom window. The window was locked but a sharp claw unlatched it. The figure stepped inside her room and kneeled on the floor beside her bed.  
  
"Kagome." it whispered. The moonlight streamed in through the window revealing the person.  
  
It was Inu-yasha.  
  
A few hours before, back in time in whatever period or era you call it.  
  
Inu-yasha was going to the well and was going to try to bring Kagome back. Sango and Miroku were trying to stop him. They were afraid that if Inu- yasha got her even madder than she already was, then she really wouldn't come back. They only had a small hope as it was and didn't want to crush that one too.  
  
"Inu-yasha! I'm telling you, it's not good to go after Kagome now. She might never come back if you make her even more mad!" Miroku told him. He was trying to keep up with Inu-yasha but.he couldn't do that for much longer.  
  
Sango threw her big boomerang, hoping to hit him but it missed by a couple of inches and came back to her.  
  
"Will you guys quit hassling me?! I'm going to bring her back and there's nothing you can do about it!" Inu-yasha yelled.  
  
"Inu-yasha.look at reason will you? Kagome isn't your only problem right now, is it?" Sango asked. She didn't really have to anymore but wanted to gain some more time any way that she could.  
  
Inu-yasha stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her.  
  
"What the HELL are you TALKING about?!" he growled. Sango just smirked at him and whispered something into Miroku's ear.  
  
"WHAT?!" he asked again.  
  
"You're in heat, aren't you Inu-yasha?" Sango drawled. Inu-yasha glared at her, trying to keep his cool.  
  
"You didn't really think that you could keep something like that from us, now did you?" Miroku asked him.  
  
"Feh. I give up. Yes I'm in heat but so what?"  
  
Sango got mad at his stupid reply. She knew that by youkai terms if 2 people made love they'd be mates for life. She didn't like the idea that he was in heat and didn't tell them, even if they HAD figured it out.  
  
'He could have forced himself onto anybody and that person would have to be his mate. What if he had forced himself on Kagome? Or even me?' Sango thought.  
  
"Listen Inu-yasha. Kagome is a girl right?" Miroku asked.  
  
"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course she's a girl!" Inu-yasha answered.  
  
"Right. And where are you going? To her house, but it'll be night when you get there. Don't forget that we go by the same times."  
  
'This is taking to long. I'm outta here!' Inu-yasha thought before running away from the two who were trying to get their point across to the air.  
  
2 hours later.  
  
Inu-yasha reached the well and jumped in. He arrived in Kagome's time.  
  
He climbed out of the well and went outside, sniffing. Kagome's family was there so he wouldn't really be able to talk to Kagome until they were all asleep. He waited under the tree beside Kagome's room and tried to listen to what she was doing now.  
  
He heard the water draining from that thing they called a tub. It was like a small pond or hot spring inside their house that they filled with water. He heard her even breathing and the other people in the house eat dinner.  
  
Inu-yasha sort of figured that Kagome either ate already or skipped eating dinner. He was surprised when the others went outside and walked away talking about something called a 'movie'. Come to think of it, Kagome had mentioned that to him before. She said that it was some kind of play that they watched in her time that took around an hour or more.  
  
He shrugged and started climbing up the tree to Kagome's window.  
  
It was locked and he stopped for a while trying to think of what he would say to her.  
  
He unlatched it and slid it open. The moment he opened her window, he was assaulted by her scent. It smelled so goood. He wanted to get closer and smell her nearer.  
  
To simplify it.he wanted her.  
  
His arousal level went up, way up. Heat coursed through his body.  
  
He kneeled beside her bed and crept closer to her face. Gently, Inu-yasha licked her cheek. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around him but she was still asleep.  
  
Inu-yasha was surprised that she hugged him but didn't want to move. Actually, he did want to move but not away from her.  
  
He lay down on the bed beside her and kissed her on the lips. He felt like he was in heaven when she kissed him back.  
  
Inu-yasha made love to her that night since her mom, brother and grand-pa didn't come home until late.  
  
Before they came home, Inu-yasha came to his senses in Kagome's arms. Let's just say that he didn't want to move since he was tired. Then he remembered that she was still mad at him and this was likely to make everything worse. She was still young and he had no right to take her away from her time. She was his mate now, by youkai terms but.did she even want to be married to him?  
  
Inu-yasha decided to leave her for a while. She didn't deserve a half- youkai like him. A nobody. But if he was the king of all the youkai's like his father, maybe he stood a chance.  
  
He made up his mind. He would come back for his mate when he was somebody and they'd live together.  
  
He left using the well and didn't even think that he might have gotten his mate pregnant.  
  
Is she?  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Well, how did everybody like that? Please don't forget that this is only a prologue. If you didn't understand the story line, email me and I'll explain to you personally.  
  
Well in the next chapter.I can honestly say that I don't know what will happen. *Audience sweat drops* yes, I AM making this up as I go along. No use for me to keep making stupid advanced story lines when the story won't follow them anyway.  
  
Anyway, please remember to review. There's this tiny, weenie button on your left, please.push it and submit a review.  
  
Oh, and before I forget, please check out my other stories too. I'm going to be juggling all of them at the same tome from now on. Arigatou gozaimasu for reading and see you next time. Ja ne! ^_^ 


	2. chapter 1:

Hello once more to those who read the prologue of this thing. I just want to let you know that Kagome was sleeping when Inu-Yasha came in but wasn't for long. Anyway, Kagome thought that it was a dream. So, here's what happens next and so very sorry that it took me so long!  
  
Chapter 1: Papa who?!  
  
"hmmmmmmn. la-la-la-la-di daaaa-" Kagome sang while sweeping the floor.  
  
"MOMMYYYYY!!!" a childish voice yelled. Kagome looked up to see a small blue-haired boy run towards her. She let go of the broom and knelt down so she could hug him.  
  
"What's the matter Ringo?" she asked. The boy looked at her.  
  
"They're picking on Yukari again!" he cried. Kagome immediately let go of him and ran over to the corner. Sure enough there was a bunch of boys around a girl who was crying.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY?!" Kagome yelled. All of the boys surrounding the girl looked up and got scared. REALLY scared. So scared that they all ran away when they saw Kagome.  
  
"MAMA!" the little girl wailed. Kagome went over to her and scooped her into her arms.  
  
"Hush, Yukari. It's okay now, they're gone." Kagome told her. Yukari stopped crying and looked down at her brother who was a bit scared. He knew that he was going to get into BIG trouble later when mom calmed down. Kagome finally looked at him.  
  
"Where's your brother?" she asked him. Ringo fidgeted when she asked him that. He really didn't want to tell his mom where his onii-san was.  
  
"Um, he just.had to um, get the, the bread." Ringo told her. Somehow, she didn't really believe him.  
  
Kagome looked at her two kids and knew that they knew where their brother, Rowa, went. Rowa was the eldest, then Ringo and last, Yukari. 'Argh! Inu- Yasha, why, oh WHY, did Rowa have to inherit your hard-headedness?!'  
  
Rowa, Ringo, and Yukari were her only children. They were triplets but they didn't look alike except for the cute little dog ears on their heads. Rowa had a long mane of dark blue hair. Ringo had Inu-yasha's hair, a light blue color, while Yukari had very dark violet black. Rowa had gotten his father's eyes, bright yellow ones, but his eyes had more than a little green mixed in. Ringo got blue eyes, very dark blue eyes that they seem like black sometimes. Yukari had the nicest eyes of all, large gorgeous emerald globes.  
  
"alright, let's go home. He's probably already waiting there."  
  
"Hai kaa-san!" the kids said.  
  
Back at the temple.  
  
Rowa was looking through all the stuff that his great-grandfather hid around the temple. "WOE!!!" he yelled when he found a huge ax. He was behind that weird old well, looking under the old floorboards.  
  
He didn't even notice the blue light coming from the well.  
  
Inu-yasha came out of the well and was surprised to see a kid crawling under the old floorboards. There weren't supposed to be any kids roaming around this place. Kagome would kill him. Well, might as well warn the thing to get lost.  
  
"Hey, kid!" he called. The kid froze and crawled out from under the board. He slowly turned his head and Inu-yasha's jaw dropped at what he saw. EARS. Two dog youkai ears to be exact. Youkai? In Kagome's time? Weird.  
  
Rowa's jaw dropped too when he recognized the guy standing in front of him. Mama had shown him a picture once and it was a bit faded but.he was sure.this was HIM.  
  
"Papa!" he shouted.  
  
*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*  
  
whelp. How'd you guys like that? Don't tell me, I know.it sucks. Big time. By, the way this thing still doesn't have a tittle. How bout you guys giving a name to this thing? I don't know what to call it. see you guys in the next chapter and really sorry for taking sooo long!!! Gomenosai deshita!*-*() 


	3. chapter 2:

Hello,hello! I'm back, again.though I don't know why. So, let's get this over and done with,eh? Anyway, you guys know the drill... I don't own anything, ya'll ready knew that.  
  
Anyway, on wid da fic!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
chapter 2: After all these years.  
  
"Papa!" Rowa shouted. He was sure that this guy in front of him was his dad. Absolutely positive.  
  
"Why the hell are you calling me your DAD?!" Inu-yasha demanded. He has a right to ask that anyway. I mean, come on.you just come out of the well, hoping to do a good deed by telling a kid to get lost before it gets killed by Kagome for snooping around, and what happens? That stupid kid starts calling you it's fricking DAD!  
  
Rowa looked confused. His dad was yelling, no CURSING, at him and had asked why he was calling him that. To Rowa that seemed silly, so.he grinned.  
  
"Well, because you are my dad, dad."  
  
'Oh for crying out loud!!!' Inu-yasha thought. 'ok, inu, relax. Deep breaths, that's it.'  
  
Maybe he wasn't getting something here. Feh! Might as well interrogate the kid while he was still thinking.  
  
"Okay, fine kid. Your way, call me what ever you want. What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Rowa." The kid answered and was just thinking how weird it was that his own dad didn't know who he was. Whatever was going on though, you could bet his mom had something to do with this. He just KNEW it!  
  
Inu-yasha was thinking the same, but him being so dense and all, thought of Kagome.  
  
Suddenly, the sliding door opened, and they both turned around to see.their own worst nightmares.KAGOME.  
  
"MOM!" Rowa shouted and started looking for a place to hide. His mom wouldn't hit him, she'd never do THAT. She was too soft hearted. But after getting one of her lectures, you'd almost wish that you HAD been hit instead. And right now, he really didn't want to see her.  
  
Kagome saw Rowa but not Inu-yasha. She was too angry to notice him. What was her eldest son doing in the well-house when she had just got done telling him YESTERDAY that he wasn't allowed to even come within 10 ft. of the door to it? Not to mention the inside.  
  
"What are you doing in here Rowa?" she asked him. You've got to give her credit though. She was trying to remain calm.  
  
"I-I was j-just ummm, l-looking for ummm-" Rowa stammered. But Kagome didn't hear him anymore.  
  
She had just seen the reason WHY she wouldn't let her kids near the well. Their father. Inu-yasha.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
well, I just wanted to put this here. No need really. Just check out the next chapter. I think I uploaded them together this time. Really sorry about taking so long. I've just been busy that's all. 


	4. chapter 3:

Sakura: hi! Sorry, I guess this chapter sort of got lost. Or something like that.  
  
Aya: *snort* yeah right! More like she totally erased the whole chapter. Anyway, I made THIS chapter that's why it's going to be soo cool! And you haffta say that it is so that I can take over my sis' pen name.  
  
Sakura: hey! Why don't you just make your own, HUH? HUH?!  
  
Aya: I'm too lazy to make my own. THAT'S why!  
  
Sakura: *shakes head* never mind. Anyway, on with the story.and pls.PLS! Say that you want ME to write the next one! *laughs* nah! Just kidding! I did write this thing. [and to clear a couple of things up.I accidentally gave Kagome gold eyes in the prologue. Sorry.I was half asleep at the time. Note: she has blue eyes, not gold. Inu- yasha's the gold-eyed one. Everyone got that. As for her not waking up while having sex.yeah she was awake and it was soo good that she thought it was all a dream. Until she got pregnant obviously.that's it. DOMO!]  
  
~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~ **~  
  
Chapter 3: revelations.  
  
"Inu.Yasha." Kagome breathed. Her faced turned pasty white. Why, oh why did HE have to come back?! She thought that he was gone forever when he left.  
  
'Why is Kagome staring at me like that? And her face is all white.is she sick?' Inu-Yasha thought.  
  
"Uh.mom. I.I, uh." Rowa was speechless. He was scared that his mom might faint. She was so pale!  
  
Kagome finally snapped out of her daze and the blood came back into her face. She turned to Rowa and said, "Rowa, go back to the house and watch Ringo and Yukari. Don't let them out of your sight."  
  
Rowa nodded and ran outside like a demon was chasing after him or something.  
  
Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha got his voice back.  
  
"Uh.hi?" he said. Kagome glared at him.  
  
'After he leaves me pregnant and alone all these years all he can say is HI?!" Kagome thought and a look of anger crossed her face. Inu-yasha knew that look. It meant that she was probably really pissed at him right about now.  
  
Sure enough.  
  
"SIT!!!" Kagome yelled, sending poor Inu face first onto the floor. He mumbled something she didn't hear well.  
  
"What did you say?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I said." Inu growled while he slowly got up and brushed himself off. "What did I do this time?"  
  
Uh oh. Wrong answer Inu-chan.  
  
"Well, lets see shall we? How about when you made love to me, while I was sleeping? I didn't even know that it was real until it was too late!"  
  
Inu was surprised. "What do you mean, 'too late'?" he asked.  
  
Kagome just ignored him and continued with her tirade, going so fast that the only words that Inu made out were, '9 months.triplets.all those years.' She finally ended with."Seven years, Inu-yasha. SEVEN YEARS!!! Where were you all that time?! HUH?! WHERE?!"  
  
Inu-yasha glared at her, which she returned.  
  
"In my time of course!" Inu said. He quickly lost his glare when a vein on Kagome's brow started to throb. 'uh oh,' he thought. 'I better treat her nicely or she might sit me.again!'  
  
Inu walked slowly towards Kagome.  
  
'oh no you don't!' Kagome thought. 'You aren't going to win me over with your sexy smile, great body, and-STOP IT KAGOME!!! Don't you even think of those great muscles and his super toned abs! Oh shit! Not again!!!'  
  
Meanwhile.back at the house.  
  
"Onii-san! Onii-san, where are you?!" Yukari yelled, tears welling up in her big emerald eyes. Just then, Ringo came crashing down the stairs. He heard his sister crying and wanted to know what the matter was.  
  
He walked up to her and held her tight. "Hush Yukari. Shhh.it's okay, he told her. She stopped crying and started to sniff at the air.  
  
"Onii-san!" she cried and launched out of Ringo's arms. She ran out the door only to find Rowa running towards her.  
  
"'Nii-san, what's wrong?" she asked him. She sensed that he was well.different.  
  
Rowa tried to force all of his feelings away and smiled at his little sister. "Nothing's wrong," he told her. She glared at him with a glare like her father's. She knew that something was out of place.  
  
He sighed, knowing that he couldn't lie to her. She was always able to tell when he did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I didn't break it! I SWEAR!" Rowa yelled.  
  
All three of them were staring at a broken toy. Ringo had tears in his eyes. 'That was his favorite toy.' Yukari thought.  
  
She turned to her brother and pouted. "Mou, Onii-san! You should know better than to lie to me!" she said. Rowa's jaw dropped when she said that.  
  
"H-how did you know?!" he asked.  
  
"I dunno!" she had answered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well?" she asked him. "What's going on?!"  
  
"Papa's here," he told her. Rowa smelled Ringo from inside. He was going to come out to get them any time now.  
  
Sure enough.  
  
"Onii-san! Yukari! Come on let's go inside and I'll make some RAMEN for us to eat," Ringo told them. Both of his siblings looked at him and then thought of the ramen.  
  
"YUM!" they yelled and ran inside making Ringo sweat drop. He went back inside and found them both seated on the table, chopsticks in hand, ready to eat. He sighed. Just his luck to have an older brother and younger sister who both loved to eat.  
  
at the well.  
  
"I still don't know what you're trying to say!" Inu yelled. Kagome fell quiet.  
  
"It's simple. I don't want you here. You can go back to your own time," she said softly. Inu-yasha's heart almost stopped. 'She doesn't want me? No.NO! I will NOT let her chase me away. I have a right to her now. She's my mate and I want to stay with her,'he thought.  
  
"Too bad then. 'Cause I'm not going anywhere! So you can just save your breath."  
  
Kagome growled at him, something which she never did before. Inu blinked.and burst out laughing! Kagome just stood there, too confused to say anything. Good thing too, or Inu-chan might have found himself on the floor again!  
  
Finally, she snapped out of it and glared at the still laughing half- youkai. "And just WHAT, pray tell, is so funny?!" she snapped at him. He just started laughing even harder.  
  
"I-I'm sorry.haha.y-you just.sounded.a bit.hahaha.w-weird!" Inu got out, still laughing.  
  
"ok, ok, quit laughing now"  
  
"I'm sorry," he said when he had stopped.  
  
"Why did you leave me?" Kagome asked softly. The soft, serious question threw Inu-yasha off for a minute.  
  
"I didn't think I was worthy," he whispered. Kagome almost didn't hear him, but she did.  
  
Kagome blinked. "Worthy? Of what?"  
  
"To be your mate. I-I.I'm only a half-youkai and so I wasn't worthy of having a mate. Much less you."  
  
Kagome blew at her bangs. "You should have known that I wouldn't care if you were a full demon, half-demon or whatever, as long as we loved each other. A-and that day I left.I know that you really love her so you can go back to her now."  
  
'Her? Who?' Inu thought. Out loud he said, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Y-you were with.with Kikyo." Kagome could feel the tears start to burn in her eyes and her vision became blurry.  
  
Inu-yasha's eyes widened. "To tell you the truth, Kagome.I forgot all about her. When I left you here, I promised myself that I'd come back when I proved that I was worthy. That day.I was telling Kikyo that I could never, EVER love her. Because.because.I LOVE YOU!!!" he blurted out.  
  
"Then why did you come back? Did you catch Rowa's scent?" Kagome asked.  
  
+ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * DUM DUM DUMDUM!!! Sorry to leave it at that! I hope the sort-of-long chapter will be okay. I promise that I'll update soon, I promise! But.until then.tsuzuku! 


	5. chapter 4:

Hello mina-san! I'm back with another chapter.and I really don't know what to call it! Even this story hasn't got a name yet! Please, please give me a couple of suggestions on names I can use.especially, for the story itself!  
  
Anyway, my annoying brat of a sister is gone for the day and I decided to write this while she was gone. And don't think that beacause my sis is a brat sometimes.uh, alright.most of the time.that I don't love her. I really do. ACK! She'd kill me if she ever reads this thing! Anyway, more ideas should come my way without her here to bother me but she still has to proof read the whole chapter before I get the guts to post it up.  
  
Bye!!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
chapter 4: ???  
  
"Rowa? Rowa's that kid who was in here right?" Inu-yasha asked Kagome. She nodded.  
  
"He's also your son," Kagome whispered softly. So softly that a normal person wouldn't have heard her but, Inu being Inu, heard it.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inu-yasha exclaimed. He couldn't believe it. That kid who was talking to him was his son? AY-YAYAY!!!  
  
"That's not all," Kagome continued. Inu blinked.  
  
"You mean there's more?!"  
  
"I also have another son and a daughter."  
  
"Don't tell me. They're mine too right?"  
  
Kagome smiled for the first time since she came in. If she couldn't fight him then maybe she could charm him. "Yup!"  
  
Inu's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "You're telling me that I have not one not two but THREE puppies?!"  
  
"Yeah I guess that is what I'm telling you."  
  
Inu sighed. "Couldn't you think of a better way to tell me? Like go to my time at least?" he asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, the well shut down and wouldn't let me through even if I wanted to."  
  
Inu-yasha thought for a while before sighing again. "Well, I guess we can't do anything about it huh? SO, I have three pups?"  
  
"Come on inside. I bet that the kids are eating already." THAT got Inu ears up right away.  
  
"Sure. What do you think they're eating?" Inu asked while they started walking towards the house.  
  
Kagome laughed. "RAMEN! What else?!"  
  
Inu-yasha laughed too but stopped when Kagome stopped walking.  
  
"Inu." she whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm really happy that you came back."  
  
He smiled and raised a clawed hand to cup her cheek. "So am I mate, so am I." He was about to kiss her but loud noises from inside the house got their attention. Inu-yasha put a hand over his ears and growled.  
  
"What are they doing in there?! It sounds like the end of the world is today!"  
  
Kagome opened the door to see.  
  
*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*  
  
WAAAAAAA!!!!!! NO!!!!!! Not a cliff hanger! Anything but THAT!!!!  
  
*sob* me very sorry.*sob. sniffle.* me did very bad. me knew dat already.please review!!! *runs off crying to aya because the readers are mad* 


	6. chapter 5:

Hey everybody!!! What's up? Huh? You're going to WHAT?! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Don't kill me! I swear I'll update sooner! Like you guys really care anyway.  
  
Well, since it's CHRISTMAS I guess I'll be nice and give all of you a gift. What else but more chapters?! MWAAAHAAHAHAHA! *cough* ouch, that really hurt my throat.  
  
Well, Here goes.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
chapter 5  
  
Kagome opened the door to see. a huge mess.and her kids flying all over the place. Probably trying to catch each other.  
  
Inu followed her into the house and his jaw dropped.  
  
'Uh.okay. So my kids are fighting in the house. This wasn't my idea of meeting them the first time.' Inu-yasha thought.  
  
Just then, Kagome spoke up. Good thing too or her whole house might have been destroyed.  
  
"Ahem." she said. Inu looked at her and thought.  
  
'Oooh. Brilliant. Why didn't I think of that? Coughing to get your rampaging kids attention?!'  
  
The kids must've heard her because they suddenly stopped fighting and looked at their parents who were standing in the doorway. Rowa was lifting Ringo into the air by the collar of his shirt while Yukari was pulling at his arm.  
  
"WHAT do you think you're DOING?!" Kagome exploded.  
  
The triplets cringed. 'uh oh' they all thought.  
  
"we're.um, fighting?" Rowa said. Oops. Wrong thing to say.  
  
"I can see that! What I want to know is why you three are fighting. Inside the house no less, and what do you have to say for yourselves?!"  
  
At this, Inu-yasha put a restraining hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Don't be too hard on them, Kag," he told her with a smile. This made her calm down a bit but it was still not enough.  
  
"They were fighting in the house, Inu-yasha. I've told them a hundred, no, a thousand times, NOT to fight in the house. Even if it is just play- fighting!" she told him.  
  
Inu ignored her and turned to the kids. He was about to start talking when he noticed that one of them, the one being lifted into the air, was turning blue.  
  
"Uh, Rowa? Would you mind putting your bother down? I think he's turning blue." Inu smirked.  
  
Rowa looked at his brother and immediately dropped him. Ringo was on the floor, spluttering and gasping for air. "oops," Rowa said.  
  
This almost started Kagome on a tirade again but luckily, Inu started talking before she could, thus effectively cutting her off.  
  
"Hi guys!" Inu said, making Kagome sweat drop and fall to the floor, anime style. 'Great conversation starter, Inu-yasha!" Inu thought, scolding himself.  
  
"Hello." the kids said at the same time making Inu sweat drop.  
  
"Uh, my name's Inu-yasha, what are your's?" he asked them. He got three different reactions to that question. First, a glare from Rowa, who wasn't at all sure what his dad was trying to pull. Second, a blank expression from Ringo who looked like he couldn't understand him, and third, a very cute, kawaii smile from Yukari.  
  
Since her brothers were being weird again, Yukari decided to do the inrtoductions.  
  
"Hi! My name's Yukari. And these are my brothers, Rowa and Ringo. OH! And if you're wondering why Ringo looks like he couldn't understand you, it was because you used dog language!"  
  
Inu sweat dropped again. Dog language? He didn't even know that there was such a thing!  
  
Yukari frowned. "Of course there's such a thing as dog language! You just used it yourself!" she told Inu.  
  
"What?!" Inu-yasha exclaimed. "How.who.h-how did you know what I was thinking?!"  
  
Yukari just smiled, making Rowa shrug. "She has this weird power that lets her read minds, that's all," he said.  
  
"Oh, okay. I guess."  
  
Ringo narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Inu-yasha.  
  
"Who ARE you?" he asked.  
  
"Kag? Baby, I think you should tell them." Inu said, trying to sound calm. But inside he was going all weird. Panicking.  
  
"Uh, sure. Why not? Rowa, Ringo, Yukari. This is Inu-yasha," she said, thinking of a better way to do this.  
  
"We already knew that mom. You can tell us the rest now." Rowa told her.  
  
"Well, um.you see.Inu-yasha is um. he's um.he's your father!" Kagome blurted out. *-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*-**-*  
  
me have nothing to say. Just read the next chapter but before you do, of course please review!!! 


	7. chapter 6:

Hello again! Sorry for taking so long to update. I had a terrible case of um. . .writer's block.  
  
So, here's the story. BUT FIRST!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Inu-yasha. All I own is/are the triplets: rowa, ringo and of course that cute little Yukari!  
  
*ahem* anyway, thanks for reviewing people's! keep it up and I might be inspired to update sooner!  
  
& * ~ ~ ~ * & * ~ ~ ~ * & * ~ ~ ~ * & * ~ ~ ~ * &  
  
chapter 5: still unknown. . .  
  
"he's your father!" Kagome blurted out. Kagome and Inuyasha watched the expressions on the kids faces to see what their reactions would be.  
  
Whatever they were thinking sure wasn't what happened though. . . the triplets had no reaction what-so-ever!  
  
Kagome and Inu both sweat-dropped.  
  
"Um. . . aren't you guys surprised or anything? Any questions?" Inu asked. Yukari's face lit up. She smiled at her parents.  
  
"I have one!" she exclaimed.  
  
Every one looked at her. They all had question marks around their heads. The minutes stretched longer. Somewhere, a cricket started to sing. . .  
  
Suddenly, they couldn't take it anymore and just had to ask.  
  
"WHAT?!" they all yelled at her. She just kept on smiling. It was starting to get freaky.[ to Inu anyway!]  
  
"Let's go to the MALL!!!" Yukari squealed.  
  
Everybody, except her of course, fell down anime style to the floor, their feet sticking up in the air.  
  
"YUKARIII!!!" her brothers whined.  
  
"what?"  
  
"Nothing dear. Of course we'll go. You can show your dad how to have fun." Kagome said. She had recovered and was stroking her daughters hair. Inuyasha was thinking of his kingdom. Would he have time to spend some time with his family?  
  
"Right Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice broke through his thoughts. He didn't know what they were talking about but Kagome gave him a look that said clearly, 'You better say yes, or ELSE. . .'  
  
He thought that it was in his best interests to agree and he nodded his head. It must have been the right answer because Yukari was jumping up and down. She was so HAPPY!  
  
"Oh man Dad. You're in for it now." Ringo said.  
  
Rowa nodded and said, "Yeah, and I could tell that you don't even know what your in for."  
  
Inu grinned. Rowa was right. He hadn't been listening anyway. As long as it wasn't. . .  
  
"YEY! We're going to have soo much fun SHOPPING!!!" Yukari screamed.  
  
Inuyasha's heart sank. NOT THAT. ANYTHING but THAT!!! Please Kami have mercy!!!  
  
& * ~ ~ ~ * & * ~ ~ ~ * & * ~ ~ ~ * & * ~ ~ ~ * &


	8. chapter 7:

Hello there again! Sorry for not updating for soo long but I was a little busy with DL. Ya know, Distant Love, my other fic. Well, anyway, I would like to clear a couple of things up. . .first of all, a person complained that male dogs don't go into heat. I would say that no, they don't actually go into heat but into something that is very close. In Japanese, this is called Atsui and since I really didn't wanna use that term, I used heat instead. All clear? Good!  
  
Now, on to the fic!  
  
& * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * &  
  
Inu-yasha groaned. He'd been stuck a the mall for 5 hours already. Darn it all! He just had to have a shop-happy mate and daughter.  
  
Oh, the irony of it! The present leader of all youkai was being led around by the nose!  
  
"Don't worry dad," Rowa said, coming from behind him. "They'll wear down in another hour or two."  
  
Ringo came flying out of a nearby store. "Papa, Papa! There's a new game out! Please, can you buy it for me?"  
  
Rowa glared at his brother. "You just bought a new one last Saturday."  
  
"But I already finished that one! I want this one!"  
  
"Then play one of your old games if you're so bored."  
  
They bickered and bickered until Inu-yasha clamped his hands on his ears.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" he bellowed, effectively shutting them up.  
  
"Go buy that game but you have to ask you mother about it first!" Rowa smirked at Ringo and latched on to Inu-yasha's hand while his brother ran over to where Kagome and Yukari were trying on clothes.  
  
Inu-yasha looked down at his oldest son. Sure, they were all born on the same day but their attitudes were way different. Rowa acted so much older, Yukari acted like a small child, and Ringo. . . he just acted weird. Well, by Inu-yasha's standards anyway. By human standards, Ringo was probably the most normal out of them all.  
  
"Rowa, don't you want anything?" he asked. Rowa shook his head.  
  
"No. Mommy just bought me a new sword last month. I'm not wasteful like they are."  
  
Inu-yasha smirked. Yup, he liked being a father. It was fun, for the past 6 hours he'd known he'd had kids anyway. Not counting the time they spent shopping.  
  
"Kagome got you a sword huh? Are you any good at fighting?"  
  
"A little but I'm still in training."  
  
"That's good. What about your brother and sister?"  
  
"Ringo's a computer genius. He's better than most people 5 times his age." Inu-yasha decided not to ask what a 'computer' was. He just assumed it was a 'technology' that Kagome had told him about.  
  
"What aobut Yukari?"  
  
Rowa shrugged. "She's smart and can keep up with me when we're running or fighting but when someone calls her names she starts crying. We try not to upset her too much because of her powers."  
  
Inu-yasha's eyes widened. "POWERS?"  
  
"Yeah. You know, like the one's mom has. But Yukari's are way, way stronger. She even slammed a guy into a truck 'cause he pulled on her ears."  
  
"In other words, I've got a son who's in martial arts, a daughter with miko powers and a son who is good with 'technology'," Inu-yasha said, counting on his fingers.  
  
"Yup. Pretty much. Oh! Mom's done. Let's go." And Rowa took off.  
  
Inu-yasha sighed.  
  
Life would get pretty interesting. And he still had to convince Kagome to go with him to live in feudal Japan. Good luck on THAT idea. He sighed again and walked over to his new family, the female members of which promptly dragged him off to another store.  
  
Talk about torture!  
  
& * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * & * ~ * ~ * &  
  
well, that's the next chapter done. Tell me if you like it, hate it or if you're just plain confused. Either way, leave me a review. *wink* it'll inspire me to get the next chapter out faster alright? OK then.  
  
Oh, and by the way, if you have some extra time on your hands, don't forget to drop in on my other fic, Distant Love, and leave a review.  
  
Ya know. . . I just don' get why dat one gets more reviews. . . *sighs* anyway, to sum it all up in. . .*counts fingers on her hands* three words. . . LEAVE A REVIEW!!! *ahem* sorry ~_~V??? 


	9. chapter 8:

Hey mina! I'm back and hopefully more people will review on this chappie, ne? oh, well. Can't blame me for trying! Really sorry for the long wait. Gomen gomen!  
  
Now on to chapter 9!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I told you, I'm not going back there!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"But Kagome! It's where we belong. The pups don't fit in here. . . did you really think that they could be accepted for what they are?" Inu-yasha countered.  
  
Rowa, Ringo and Yukari sighed. They've been at it for more than an hour already.  
  
It started when they got home from the mall.  
  
Kagome and Yukari were so happy that they got to go on a shopping spree that they cooked a lot of food.  
  
A lot. . . But it was still demolished in record time.  
  
After eating, Kagome suggested that they go rent some movies. They rented the movies and everybody gathered on the couch.  
  
There was popcorn and hot chocolate. The three kids snuggled together under one blanket while Kagome and Inu-yasha were under another.  
  
Everything was fine until the end of the movie when Inu-yasha suggested that they all go back to feudal Japan.  
  
Kagome didn't take to THAT idea at all.  
  
An hour had passed and it was late. Yukari yawned and stood up, not wanting to take anymore of her parents fighting.  
  
She padded over to where they were and insistently tugged on Kagome's skirt. Kagome didn't notice the hand tugging and kept on arguing with her mate.  
  
Rowa and Ringo were just about to fall asleep when they felt Yukari's powers suddenly shoot up.  
  
They woke up and rushed over to where Yukari was but it was already too late.  
  
Yukari.  
  
A wave of anger over took her. She was being ignored. The whole day she'd been picked on but she didn't lose her cool.  
  
This was different.  
  
Her parents shouldn't be arguing. They should be loving each other and trying to make her feel better, not arguing with each other for Kami knew what!  
  
"Mother. . . Father. . .YAMETEEEE!!!!"  
  
A wave of purple light shot out of her and was aimed right at her parents. Rowa and Ringo couldn't get there fast enough.  
  
A few minutes later, all that you could see was a smoking hole in the middle of the floor.  
  
Yukari started crying when she saw what she had done.  
  
"YUKARIIII?!" Kagome yelled from behind Yukari.  
  
"Mommy!" Yukari cried and she ran to Kagome, who gathered her up.  
  
"What happened?!" Inu-yasha exclaimed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
yamete-stop it  
  
well, that was chapter 9. Hope ya'll liked it! 


	10. chapter 9:

Hello all! And welcome to the real chapter 9! Hehehe. . . Sorry about the little mix up. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Kagome-chan. Thanks for your cool reviews! On to the story! ******************************************************************* "What happened?" Inuyasha looked at his family. Kagome was carrying Yukari and trying to calm her down. Rowa tried to explain what happened to his totally clueless dad. "You and mom scared her. . . she doesn't like fights." Ringo was beside kagome, holding on to her skirt. Rowa came closer and took Yukari's hand. Instantly, he could feel her emotions and what had caused her to snap like that. ~ You okay, Yukari? ~ he thought, trying to use the connection that they had discovered when they were 3 years old. / I'm okay. Just a little scared though. I don't like them fighting and they are ignoring me too! / she replied. ~ I'll tell them how you feel and then we should go to bed and leave them alone. ~ / Alright. / Yukari squeezed his hand. / Thanks, Ro-chan! / Rowa growled. ~ Don't call me that, Yukari! ~ Yukari just giggled. "Mother, Yukari just didn't like you fighting AND you were ignoring her too. I think that we should go to bed now." Rowa suggested. "I'm sleepy. Goodnight Mama." Yukari said, kissing Kagome's cheek and wiggling to get down. She latched onto Rowa's hand with both of hers while he offered his other hand to his brother, who took it. They all went upstairs to their room and shut the door. Kagome turned to face Inuyasha. Her anger had cooled down a little. "We should talk, Inuyasha," she said softly. He nodded and they both sat down on the floor in front of a fire. It wasn't lighted but still. "Kagome. . . I really enjoy being with you, even if I um. . . sometimes don't show it. . ." Inuyasha started to say, but was cut off. "What are you talking about?! This is the 1st day that we've spent any time with each other for almost 8 years!" "Oh. . . right. . ." Inu said, sweatdropping. "But, Kagome. . . I. . . I. . . I love you and please I want to be a. . . a good father to our pups. I. . . I've missed so much already. Please, I beg you, my love, give me a second chance." Kagome was stunned. 'So he could be sweet when he wanted to. Do I still love him? I've been telling myself that I hated him but I lied! I've been lying to myself. . .' Tears started in her eyes. "Inuyasha. . . I. . . I love you too, even if we go back to the past or stay here I don't care. I'll give you your 2nd chance. Please don't leave me. . . don't leave us. . .!" She cried and threw herself into Inu's arms, sobbing her heart out. "I promise, my love, my darling Kagome. . . mother of my pups, my most loved mate, that I will not leave you ever again. I'll stand by you and we'll be together forever." And he leaned in to kiss her. "Forever," Kagome whispered and was engulfed in a sweet kiss.  
  
*End* ******************************************************************* Well peeps! That's the last chappie and I thank you to all those people who reviewed this story. I'm too lazy to state all the names but you guys know who you are! Thanks and love to all. This is Sakura Yamakawa, signing off. . . ^_^ 


End file.
